


童话第三则 玫瑰公主

by HAKUBASANN



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAKUBASANN/pseuds/HAKUBASANN
Summary: 『原本只想写两则，本文是个意外』探哀 名柯
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Hakuba Saguru, Miyano Atsushi/Miyano Elena





	童话第三则 玫瑰公主

从前，宫野厚司国王和艾莲娜王后一直没有蓝眼睛的孩子，他们为此非常伤心苦恼。有一天，王后正在河边散步，一只小老鹰把头浮出水面对她说：“你的愿望就会实现了，不久你就会生下一个女儿的。”过了一段时间，那只小老鹰所预言的情况真的实现了，艾莲娜王后真的生下了一个非常漂亮的蓝眼睛女儿。

宫野一家高兴极了，给她取名叫宫野志保，时时刻刻抱着她爱不释手，还决定举行一场盛大的宴会。

他们不仅邀请了他的亲戚、朋友和外宾，而且邀来了几乎所有的女巫，让她们为他的女儿送来善良美好的祝愿。

而他们忘记了小泉红子。

盛大的宴会结束后，各位来宾都给这个小公主送上了最好的礼物。于是第十三个女巫红字小姐，非常愤怒，她要对此进行报复，要献上她恶毒的咒语。

所以她进来后就大声叫道：“宫野国王的女儿在十八岁时会被一个纺锤弄伤，最后死去。”所有在场的人都大惊失色。可是人群中突然出现了递十四个女巫，其实那是一名叫阿笠的巫师看不下去公主被诅咒，换上了女巫的裙子。

他便走上前来说：“这个凶险的咒语的确会应验，但公主能够化险为夷。她不会死去，而只是昏睡过去，而且一睡就是一百年。” 

王宫里的每一个人都责怪红子女巫心肠恶毒，可是谁也不知道，红子小姐知道这个国王和王后不简单，因为他们做毒药。如果宫野公主有危险，他们一定会流尽眼泪而死。于是红子决定忍辱负重。

宫野国王为了不使他的女儿遭到那种不幸，带着艾莲娜女王和大公主宫野明美一家一家地去求大家把纺锤收起来。

随着时间的流逝，女巫师们的所有祝福都在公主身上应验了：她聪明美丽，性格温柔，举止优雅，真是人见人爱。但大家不知道的是，她其实是个冷漠酷女孩。  
也就是说，这个世界上根本没有魔法。  
但如果她告诉大家真相，万一有坏人不再忌惮女巫的力量，谋权篡位就不好了。

在她十八岁的那一天，宫野国王和艾莲娜王后以及明美大公主都不在家，小公主宫野志保单独一个人被留在王宫里。她在宫里到处穿来穿去，大小房间都看完了，最后，她来到了一个古老的宫楼。宫楼里面有一座很狭窄的楼梯，她发现了自己的父母做的满墙毒药。

于是她终于明白了红子女巫的苦心。

她哭着说：“这种毒药不应该被做出来。”决定沉睡一百年，让自己的父母姐姐流干眼泪，悲伤而死。

于是公主去故意碰了房间里最后一架纺锤，立即就倒在地上失去了知觉，以前的咒语真的应验了。

宫野国王和艾莲娜王后以及明美大公主正在这时回来了，他们刚走进大厅也跟着睡着了；马厩里的马，院子里的狗勾，在这里蹭吃蹭喝的老鹰，正要挨打的童工都睡着了。

不久，王宫的四周长出了一道蒺藜组成的大篱笆，年复一年，它们越长越高，越长越茂密，最后竟将整座宫殿遮得严严实实，甚至连屋顶和烟囱也看不见了。 

于是，关于这个王国流传开了这样一个传说，一个漂亮的正在睡觉的玫瑰公主的传说，人们所说的玫瑰公主其实就是国王的女儿。从那以后，有不少王子来探险，他们披荆斩棘想穿过树篱到王宫里去，但都没有成功，不是被蒺藜缠住就是被树丛跘倒在里面，就像是有无数只手牢牢地抓住他们难以脱身一样，他们最终都痛苦地死去。 

许多许多年过去了，一天，又有一位名叫白马探的王子踏上了这块土地。一位老大爷向他讲起了蒺藜树丛的故事，说树篱之内有一座漂亮的王宫，王宫里有一位仙女般的公主，有着冰蓝的眼睛和蓬松卷曲的茶发，她的名字叫玫瑰公主，她和整座王宫及里面的人都在沉睡。其实这个幸免于难的大爷就是当年的阿笠巫师。  
阿笠巫师还说，有许许多多的王子来过这儿，他们都想穿过树篱，但都被缠在里面死去了。听了这些，白马探决定自信上前给公主say hi：“所有这些都吓不倒我，我要看玫瑰公主去！”

这天，时间正好过去了一百年，所以当王子来到树篱丛时，他看到的全是盛开着美丽花朵的灌木，他很轻松地就穿过了树篱。随着他在前面走，身后树篱又密密地合拢了。最后，他到达了王宫，看见大院内狗躺在那儿沉睡，马厩里的马在沉睡，屋顶上的老鹰将头埋在翅膀下里，睡得滚到了地上，于是白马王子把可怜的老鹰捡起来揣在兜里，还给它起了一个名字叫华生。他走进王宫内，看见厨房里的厨师向上举着手，似乎是要打那童工一耳光，一个女仆手里抓着一只啄木鸟准备拔毛下热锅，也睡着了。

他继续向里寻去，一切都静得出奇，连自己的呼吸都清晰可闻。终于，他来到古老的宫楼，推开了玫瑰公主在的那个小房间的门。  
他也发现了宫野家族做毒药的秘密。

于是正义的白马王子把宫野国王，艾莲娜王后和明美大公主埋在了底下，让他们不再作恶。

回到玫瑰公主宫野志保的房间，她睡得正香，柔软的脸白里透红，浅色的睫毛是那么美丽动人，他瞪大眼睛，连眨也舍不得眨一下，看着看着，禁不住俯下身去吻了她一下。就这一吻，宫野公主一下子苏醒过来，她张开双眼，微笑着充满深情地注视着他，王子抱着她一起走出了宫楼。 

毕竟过了一百年，宫野公主好像记不起以前的事了，于是白马王子觉得她可怜，就说自己是这个国家的国王，她是他的公主。

此刻，王宫里除了国王王后和大公主，所有的人都醒过来了。他们怀着极大的好奇心互相凝视着，似乎还不明白到底发生了什么事情。马站了起来，摇摆着身体；狗儿欢跳不止，汪汪吠叫；白马国王兜里的老鹰华生也睁开眼睛。厨师怒吼着扇了童工一个耳光；女仆继续给啄木鸟拔毛，一切都恢复了往日的模样。

就在这时，神奇的老鹰华生又开口说话了，其实宫野一家做的不是毒药，而是维生素口服片。

白马国王非常自责，他无法原谅自己的失误，于是切掉了自己的右手小手指。这时宫野公主从寝宫看见了这一幕，尽管她生性凉薄，但不代表她不难过。  
于是两个人抱在一起哭了起来，血染红了他们的袍子。  
白马国王也在这一刻发现了宫野公主的真心。

善良的阿笠博士于心不忍，拿着锄头把前国王，王后和公主挖了出来，于是他们也苏醒了。

国王一家回来以后，暗地里找到了白马国王，宫野厚司担心频繁更替权位导致政局动荡，于是说就这样吧。

但这时白马国王已经爱上了宫野公主，国王是不能迎娶自己的女儿的。

于是众人想起了聪明的红子女巫。

红子女巫说：加油。

于是国王勇敢向公主求婚了。

宫野公主其实知道，虽然他们的头发颜色一样，红眼睛的国王怎么会生出蓝眼睛的公主呢？

于是他们举行了一场盛大的婚礼，幸福地生活在了一起。

宫野公主在婚礼当天开心的说，她是这个世界上最幸福的女孩，因为幸好她善良的父母和姐姐没有被闷死，以及她喜欢的白马王子也喜欢她。

然后灰原哀醒了。


End file.
